An existing cable connector assembly includes an insulating body, multiple signal terminals and multiple ground terminals arranged in the insulating body, a middle shielding sheet arranged in the insulating body, and a cable having multiple core wires and multiple ground core wires. The signal terminals are soldered correspondingly to the signal core wires, the ground terminals are soldered correspondingly to the ground core wires, and the middle shielding sheet is in contact with the ground terminals with a ground connection. However, since the number of the signal terminals and ground terminals is large, a large number of signal core wires and ground core wires are needed to be soldered correspondingly. As a result, not only is the manufacturing cost increased, but also the manufacturing process is complex. In addition, since the middle shielding sheet is only in contact with the ground terminals for grounding, the phenomenon of poor contact can easily take place, and then a poor grounding effect is caused.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.